YunJae Sweet Love (GS)
by Redballons9096
Summary: YunJae adalah pasangan yang hidup dalam kesusahan (?) tapi mereka sangat bahagia -summarynya ampun gagal- '-'v -GENDERSWICTH- -ONESHOOT-


**Sweet Love**

Di pagi yang cerah ini sepasang suami istri tengah menikmati sarapan pagi, yah walaupun dengan menu yang –sangat– sederhana tapi mereka menjalaninya dengan hikmat dan dengan penuh rasa syukur.

Suatu hubungan suami istri yang sangat harmonis aniya? Walaupun hanya dengan nasi putih dengan telor mata sapi yang dibelah menjadi dua, mereka masih bisa memberikan kesan hangat di pagi yang cerah ini.

Baru sekitar satu tahun pasangan suami istri ini menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka bersama, walau bisa dikatakan faktor ekonomi mereka yang sangat sulit bahkan untuk membeli beras sebagai kebutuhan pokokpun mereka harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya, tapi mereka masih dapat tersenyum dan menjalani hidup mereka dengan baik.

Jung yunho sang suami menatap istrinya lembut penuh sayang, oh betapa dia sangat mencintai wanita di depannya ini. Istrinya sangat penurut dan tidak suka menuntut apapun dari Yunho, dia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan yang memberikannya sesosok istri seperti istrinya –Jung Jaejoong–

"Boo~" panggil Yunho seraya memegang tangan istrinya lembut, Jaejoong balik menatap Yunho dan tersenyum lembut kepada suaminya, dari tatapannya seakan jaejoong mengatakan 'Ada apa' kepada suaminya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Kau terlihat gelisah." Ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan lekat, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya kenapa suaminya selalu saja tau dengan gerak-geriknya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin meminta sebuah barang kepada Yunho tapi dia tidak enak hati untuk memintanya. Untuk makan pun belom tentu ada kadang juga mereka hanya memakan nasi dengan garam, ironis.

Menyesal?

Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Jaejoong malah merasa beruntung karna mempunyai suami seperti Yunho, dia sangat bertanggung jawab kepada Jaejoong. Yunho selalu berusaha dari pagi hingga malam untuk mencari kerja, entah itu pekerja bangunan atau kuli panggul.

Yunho bukan lah orang bodoh yang hanya dapat bekerja 'kasar' seperti itu, Yunho adalah seorang sarjana S1 Seoul Univercity Jurusan Bisnis dan dia adalah mahasiswa yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau jaman sekarang bukanlah sebuah pendidikan yang tinggi tapi seberapa beruntungnya dirimu, mungkin untuk sekarang mereka belum mendapat keberuntungan, mungkin saja suatu saat tuhan akan memberikan keberuntungannya kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong, mari berdoa untuk mereka.

Terkadang Jaejoong ingin ikut mencari pekerjaan, yah itung-itung membantu suaminya. Jaejoong selalu saja sedih melihat suaminya yang kelelahan sehabis seharian mencari nafkah untuknya, tapi Yunho tidak pernah menunjukkan gurat kelelahan sama sekali dihadapan Jaejoong yang ada hanya senyum tulus yang diberikan suaminya dikala Yunho pulang bekerja, sungguh Jaejoong sangat mencintai suaminya.

Suatu hari Jaejoong menangis dan memohon kepada Yunho kalau dia ingin bekerja, Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat keadaan suaminya itu, Yunho pulang dengan telapak kaki yang memar karna ternyata alas kaki yang ia pakai telah bolong dan membuat yunho berjalan telanjang kaki di tengah dinginnya salju, sambil menangis tersedu Jaejoong membasuh kaki Yunho yang memar dengan perlahan dan memohon agar diijinkan untuk bekerja, tapi sekali lagi Yunho menolak.

Dengan tersenyum ia berkata.

"Aku masih mampu menafkahimu, kau tidak usah khawatir. Percayalah padaku~" dan detik itu juga Jaejoong langsung berhambur kepelukan Yunho dan menangis sejadinya.

.

.

"Boo… hey kau melamun?" Tanya Yunho seketika Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ya? Ada apa Yunnie?" respon Jaejoong. Yunho menatap lekat pada istrinya, tidak biasanya istrinya bersikap seperti ini. "Boo, katakan! apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku~" ucap Yunho lembut namun tegas itu *apaan sih -_-* "Ehmmm, sebenarnya aku….." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia ragu apakah harus ia mengatakan hal ini kepada Yunho, Jaejoong takut membebani Yunho "Aku…." Yunho masih menatapnya, menunggu Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya "Aku ingin sisir, apakah Yunnie bisa membelikannya untukku?" Jaejoong menunduk entahlah pikirannya berkecamuk.

Yunho menatap istrinya sendu, dia merasa bersalah dan tidak berguna karna tidak dapat memenuhi kebutuhan sang istri bahkan hanya untuk sebuah sisir.

"Boo… maafkan aku, untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memberikannya untukmu. Bahkan untuk membeli tali jam tanganku pun aku belum bisa~ mungkin jika nanti aku memiliki rejeki yang lebih aku akan membelikannya untukmu~" lagi, Yunho mengucapkannya dengan tenang dan penuh senyum menawan. Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah? Entahlah.

"Mianhae~ tidak seharusnya aku meminta benda tidak penting itu padamu." Ucap Jaejoong tersirat nada penyesalan dari perkataannya.

"Ani~ kenapa kau minta maaf sayang? Aku lah yang salah, sebagai suami aku merasa tidak berguna karna tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu, maaf~" Jaejoong menangis, ia sedih. Sedih karna setiap dalam situasi seperti ini Yunho pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentang keadaan yang mereka berdua alami.

"Yunnie, jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku yang sudah memilihmu! Meninggalkan orang tua ku karna aku mencintaimu! Kita pasti bisa melalui semua ini bersama~" Jaejoong mencium kening Yunho lembut, Yunho menatap jaejoong lembut lalu menghapus air mata dari kedua pipinya. "Terima kasih karna kau sudah memilihku dan mau hidup bersamaku dalam keadaan apapun. Aku berjanji akan selalu memberimu kebahagiaan!" ucap Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Jja~ kalau begitu aku akan berangkat untuk mencari pekerjaan lagi!" lanjut Yunho bersemangat

"Fhigthing!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang mengepal berusaha menyemangati.

Ahh, sungguh keluarga yang harmonis aniya?

.

.

Siang ini matahari begitu terik, mungkin untuk sebagian orang lebih memilin berendam air dingin atau duduk dihadapan kipas angin sambil menikmati jus segar. Tapi tidak untuk Jung Yunho, Nampak keringat sudah membasahi hamper seluruh bajunya. Sekarang ia sedang bekerja dalam proyek bangunan sebagai kuli pengangkut pasir (?) sebenarnya sedari pagi Yunho mencari pekerjaan di berbagai perusahaan. Tapi nihil… setiap perusahaan yang ia datangi selalu saja menolak surat lamarannya. Dan akhirnya disinilah ia, menjadi kuli serabutan.

.

Malam pun tiba Yunho tengah besiap untuk pulang kerumah dengan berjalan kaki, hitung-hitung olahraga yah irit ongkos juga. Ditangan kanannya terdapat sebungkus nasi, jatah nya bekerja di proyek bangunan tersebut, Yunho sengaja tidak memakannya dan malan merelakan dirinya kelaparan karna ingin memakan makanan tersebut bersama istrinya, karna Yunho yakin bahwa Jaejoong belum memakan apapun karna dirumah mereka hanya tersedia beras, yang tidak terlalu banyak.

Saat berjalan memasuki pertigaan Yunho melihat sebuah toko pernak-pernik dia teringat istrinya yang pagi tadi ingin di belikan sebuah sisir, dia akui sekarang istrinya memang tidak pernah lagi terurus walalu istrinya masih namapak amat sangat cantik di mata Yunho. Rambutnya yang panjang sebatas pinggang itu tampak agak kusut.

Dilihat uang dikantongnya hanya berjumlah ₩6.20 (Sekitar 70.000) uang ini sebenarnya untuk uang makan mereka besok, Yunho berpikir bagaimana cara dia untuk membelikan sebuah sisir untuk istrinya? Seketika Yunho mengingat sesuatu, dirogohnya saku celana dibagian kanan dan mendapati jam tangan yang hanya bersisahkan kepalanya saja karna tali jam tersebut sudah putus.

Jam itu adalah jam paling berharga untuk Yunho, jam tersebut adalah peninggalan terakhir appanya sebelum beliau meninggal, tapi demi Jaejoong dia akan menjual jam itu.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam Yunho tepat berada dirumahnya, membutuhkan waktu 1 setengah jam untuk sampai kerumahnya. Yunho tersenyum sumringah melihat sisir yang berada di tangannya, Jaejoong pasti akan senang.

Di ketuknya perlahan pintu rumahnya yang terlihat 'sederhana' tanpa menunggu waktu lama pintu tersebut terbuka dan nampaklah seroang Yeoja cantik membukakan pintu tersebut, tapi ada yang berbeda dari yeoja cantik itu yang adalah Jung Jaejoong. Rambutnya yang tadi pagi masih panjang sebatas pinggang sekarang telah pendek sampai leher. "Boo… ada apa dengan rambutmu?" Tanya Yunho kaget, Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup "Eumm~ aku memotongnya dan menukarkannya dengan tali jam tangan ini!" Jaejoong menjulurkan tali jam tangan tersebut kearah Yunho "Untukmu~" lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

"Terimakasih Boo… tapi jam tanganku sudah ku jual untuk membeli sisir ini untukmu~" ucap Yunho sambil memperlihatkan sisir berwarna merah muda kehadapan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

Lalu Yunho dengan lembut memeluk tubuh istinya mengecupi kepala istrinya dengan sayang, Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan hangat Yunho "Aku mencintaimu, sangat~" ucap Yunho dan lagi sambil mencium puncak kepala istrinya berkali-kali "Aku lebih mencintaimu~" ucap Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

Jangan dinilai bagaimana sisir itu akan berguna pada rambut Jaejoong yang sudah di pangkas pendek atau tali jam tangan yang tidak memiliki kepalam jam nya lagi karna sudah dijual. Tapi lihat seberapa besar kerelaan mereka dengan menjual apa yang menjadi paling berharga buat mereka untuk membeli sebuah barang yang diinginkan pasangannya.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta yang tulus

END

dan ini Oneshoot lagi wkwkwk... ff ini terinspirasi dari page fb yang nyeritain tentang suami istri yang susahnya minta ampun.. dan lagi-lagi saya teringat yunjae /plok/

ini sebenernya mau saya jadikan yaoi tapi karna pengorbanannya rambut saya jadiin GS /apaansih/

**Please, give some riview? kkk~ **

**Jakarta, 10/12/2013 12:19 PM**

**Rie**


End file.
